


should've done it

by hasuta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Dogs, Other, POV Female Character, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Regret, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasuta/pseuds/hasuta
Summary: [oneshot] have you ever felt remorse?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Reader Insert





	should've done it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowkitten88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkitten88/gifts).

she looked down into the water of the small stream created in the ditch by last night's rainstorm. no. she wasn't looking at the water's edge; she was looking at the small dog that could've been passed as a squirrel. she knew that squirrel-sized animal; she took care of it. now obviously if you looked at it a second time, it wasn't a squirrel. now you would've thought it was a small skunk that was caught in the rain. wrong again. she knew it was her dog for it had a small nub of a tail that was amputated on her 4th birthday.

she stood up from the squat that she was in, but continued staring at the dead animal. such mockery the animal was giving her: so still, so limp, so dead. yet it floats. it floats on the surface of the water, tempting her to plunge in and save any remains of it. but she doesn't know how to swim. she never learned and never needed to.

she hated life at that moment. she hated that dog. she hated petting it, feeding it, playing with it, comforting it, it comforting her. soon, it became old; too old to play, too old to be bothered and comforted. but it still comforted her. when she was punched, shoved, kicked, it was still there. though she hated the dog now, she didn't hate it before. she, on the contrary, loved the dog that she grew up all her life with. 

the dog was going to be put down last saturday, but she rescheduled for another week to spend time with her dog for a few more days. it was tuesday. only three days after the day she had to put it down and she still had 4 more days to spend with her dog. well, would've if it weren't for the rainstorm finding it first then the doctors that were going to put it down next saturday. 

she didn't know what happened to him. she guessed she forgot to close the doggy door last night and the dog wandered out into the harsh sheets of rain. the rain was so thick, it was probably hard to breathe without getting water in your nose or mouth. now imagine a 19-year-old deaf and blind dog. the strong winds also probably pushed and pulled on the dog's body, shoving it towards the large ditch in the back, separating the woods from the suburban house, where it drowned for it too wasn't introduced to swimming in its life. 

last saturday; it could've died then, not face such a painful death. but alas, it was done. its life was over. and she still stood there, staring at the limp body of the dog she knew all her life with the thought, " i should've done it."

* * *

lundi, octobre vingt-huit

**Author's Note:**

> duplicate of "should've done it" from Quotev under acc name @hasuta  
lower-case is intended


End file.
